My Girl
by LeoDiabla
Summary: It’s Elizabeth’s birthday and nobody remembered…or did they? Implied JohnElizabeth. Songfic.


**My Girl**

**Summary:** It's Elizabeth's birthday and nobody remembered...or did they? Implied John/Elizabeth. Songfic.

**Spoilers: **None really.

**Disclaimers:** Unfortunately, Stargate Atlantis and its beautiful characters don't belong to me. And neither does the song, "My Girl," that belongs to The Al Sofia Orchestra.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my first SA fic, so be nice, I've been listening to this song for so long, and inspiration hit me. So if he characters are kind of OOC, ignore it. Feed back is always welcome!

******

* * *

**

**My Girl**

**

* * *

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir leaned back in her chair, munching on her red apple, grumpily looking around. She was sitting in the Mess Hall at 1800 hours, on August 21. 

She had woken up, happy and energized, but slowly, her enthusiasm had faded down to a moody mood.

Why, some asked, did she change so quickly? Some said PMS, but hadn't had the chance to duck as objects flew towards them with frightening speed, from an innocent looking Dr. Weir's direction.

It was her birthday, and no one had said ONE damn thing about it.

Especially not John. Of all people, too...she had hinted about her birthday all week long, and Major John Sheppard had played along, but now that the day was here, she'd had heard nothing about it.

"Ohhh, Doctor..." Aidan Ford's teasing voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts, and she raised an eyebrow at his manner, and covering-all trench coat.

"What?" She asked shortly, placing her apple core on the table, and picking up her tray. She stood and began to make her way to the garbage when Aidan took the tray away from her and said in a sing-song voice, "Happy Birthday..."

Elizabeth harrumphed and turned away from smirking Aiden, but froze when a pop classic melody began to flow into the Hall.

_"I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside_

_I've got the month of May."_

Elizabeth was glad Aidan had taken her tray or else she would've dropped it in shock.

John and the others had strutted into the Hall, with John holding the main microphone.

Him, Rodney, Carson, and now, Aidan, were dressed in tuxedos, and spread out in the different corners, while John, looking utterly dashing in his penguin suit, made his way to her.

_"I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

_My girl_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl."_

Elizabeth tried to push back the grin, but the twinkle in John's eyes cracked her and she smiled, almost like a girl in love.

John grabbed her hand, and twirled her around, his deep voice filling the Hall and making the other women terribly jealous but still swoon.

_"I've got so much honey_

_The bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song_

_Than the birds in the trees"_

John tugged her close, and Elizabeth flushed at the intensity hidden behind his mischievous look.

_"Well, I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

_My girl_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl."_

John pushed the microphone in front of her face and urged her sing with a nod of his head. Elizabeth shook her head, giggling, and her giggles rang out through the Hall.

John let out a deep chuckle and continued, letting go of Elizabeth.

In her peripheral vision, Elizabeth saw Teyla slip through and look confused, but Aidan took her by her elbow and Elizabeth smiled when she saw Teyla blush at Aidan's closeness.

"_I don't need no money,_

_Fortune, or fame._

_I've got all the riches, baby_

_One man can claim."_

He tossed the microphone from hand to hand expectedly, and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice at how handsome John looked in his tuxedo.

His left hand reached up and nonchalantly pulled at his tie, untying it, and Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Teyla smiled a bit at her companion's loss of breath, from across the Hall.

_"Well, I guess you'd say,_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

_My girl_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl_

_My girl"_

Aidan, Carson, and Rodney had perfect synchronization as they came together to form a triangle, and paraded towards her.

When they reached her, they moved out, revealing John holding a chocolate cake with the candles making a glow on his face.

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl_

_I've even got the month of May with my girl."_

John came up to her, with an almost tender look, holding the cake out to her.

_"Talkin' 'bout_

_Talkin' 'bout _

_Talkin' 'bout, baby_

_My girl."_

"Happy birthday, Liz."


End file.
